


When Not to Call Your Boyfriend a "Good Girl"

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Annoying Coworkers, Blow Jobs, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, It's sad and then it gets happier, M/M, Trans Character, i guess, unintentional misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys tries to be sexy without thinking of the consequences.</p>
<p>[Takes place before the main story of TFTBL]</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Not to Call Your Boyfriend a "Good Girl"

“Wait, so that means you’re a girl, right?” the annoying coworker asked. Vaughn clenched his fist and tried to hurry his way to meet up with Rhys for lunch.

“No. It doesn’t,” Vaughn growled. He was deep into regretting sharing his secret with this guy, and it was starting to show.

“But, that doesn't make any sense, I mean, if you have a pussy it means you’re a--,”

“No. It. Doesn’t.” Vaughn interrupted, desperately trying to control his anger. He didn’t want another referral. As they rounded a corner to head to the cafeteria, he saw Rhys waiting for him and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Alright, whatever,” the annoying coworker finally said in defeat, breaking away from Vaughn as he approached Rhys, who smiled upon seeing Vaughn.

“Hey bro, ready to grab lunch?” Rhys asked, putting a hand on Vaughn’s shoulder and leading him into the cafeteria. “Yvette called in sick earlier, so she won’t be joining us.”

“I don’t really feel like eating, Rhys,” Vaughn said, an uncomfortable weight settling in his stomach as he mulled over what had just happened.

“Why? What’s wrong? You feeling sick too?” Rhys asked as he scoped out a table.

“No,” Vaughn answered shortly, his anger flaring again. That got Rhys’ attention.

“Whoa, hey, did something happen?” he asked, turning to face Vaughn, who looked away. Rhys sighed softly. There was a pause between them.

“Hey,” Rhys said after a while, and Vaughn looked at him. “Let’s go back to the apartment, okay? I’ve got some leftovers I was saving for dinner, but we can eat them now.”

“Rhys,” Vaughn sighed, “don’t do that for me. Don’t eat things you were saving for dinner just because you want to eat lunch in the apartment and make me feel better.”

“Really, it’s no trouble, bro,” Rhys said as he led Vaughn back in the direction of their apartment. Vaughn huffed in irritation as he was led away. The trip back wasn’t bad. Rhys did everything he could to try and help Vaughn feel better, like patting him on the back and rubbing his shoulder when no one else was in the hall with them, or kissing him in the elevator when they were alone. Vaughn’s spirits started to lift as he tried to put the whole ordeal out of mind.

When they got to the apartment, Vaughn immediately took to his bed, flopping down on it backwards, staring up at the ceiling. Rhys sat down beside him. A long silence stretched between them.

“Tell me what happened, bro,” Rhys said softly. “Did someone hurt you?” Vaughn shook his head and sighed.

“No...it’s nothing. It’s fine...” Vaughn assured. Rhys wasn’t very reassured, but he didn’t want to push Vaughn into telling him. Another silence passed before Rhys got up.

“Still not hungry?” he asked as he headed for the fridge. Vaughn shook his head, and Rhys sighed quietly, hesitating before walking over to the fridge and retrieving the leftovers.

* * *

 

About a week later

* * *

 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Rhys moaned, pushing Vaughn’s head down a little further onto his dick. “That’s it...” The sloppy sounds of sucking filled the otherwise quiet apartment, accompanied nicely by Rhys’ breathing. Vaughn shifted slightly, his knees beginning to ache.

“Right there,” Rhys suddenly gasped, biting his lip through a groan. Vaughn took him deeper, trying not to gag, and trying to repeat the motions that had caused Rhys to gasp. He was successful, finding the perfect angle and place to press his tongue. Rhys cursed through his breath, gripping Vaughn’s hair.

“ _Right_ there, keep sucking...good girl...yes,” Rhys moaned, and Vaughn felt ice run through his veins. He pushed back forcefully, sitting back and wiping his mouth with a shaking hand, tears building up in his eyes.

“Wh...Vaughn? Why’d you st--,” Rhys was suddenly cut off by the sight of his boyfriend sitting on the floor, face red and eyes brimmed with tears. “Vaughn? Hey, what’s wrong?” Vaughn shook his head and sniffled, getting up and rushing to the bathroom, closing and locking the door. Rhys cursed and gingerly tucked himself back into his pants before getting up and hurrying after Vaughn.

“Hey, Vaughn? C’mon, bro, what’s wrong?” he asked, trying not to sound frantic. He wracked his brain for anything that might’ve gone wrong. He heard Vaughn sniffling from the other side of the door.

“I’m n-not a girl, Rhys,” Vaughn said, voice shaking and thick with tears. It wasn’t until then did Rhys realize what he’d said. He clenched his fist, resisting the urge to hit something in frustration at himself.

“Shit. I am so sorry, Vaughn. Really, I didn’t mean to,” Rhys said quickly. “I am so, so sorry.” Vaughn didn’t answer, and Rhys cursed at himself again and again. “I...I was just wanted...”

“Wanted to what? To be sexy? Well I’m here to tell you that it wasn’t sexy. Especially after having to deal with another piece of shit coworker who won’t get off my case about it,” Vaughn snapped, and Rhys recoiled.

“Is...is that what happened? Before lunch that day?” he asked, and received silence from Vaughn.

“Yes...” Vaughn answered. Rhys felt like crying. He sat down on the floor next to the bathroom door, his back to the wall.

“I’m so sorry, Vaughn,” he said again. Silence passed before he heard shuffling from the other side of the door. He stood when it opened, revealing a forlorn Vaughn. Rhys stood there awkwardly, wondering if Vaughn would leave. The hug that came next relieved him of his fears. Rhys hugged back tightly, kissing the top of Vaughn’s head.

“I forgive you,” Vaughn said finally, and Rhys sighed in relief. “Just...don’t do it again, okay?” Rhys nodded quickly.

“Of course, Vaughn. I’m sorry I did that,” he said.

“It’s...it’s fine,” Vaughn said back.

“I love you, Vaughn,” Rhys said. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.” Vaughn smiled.

**  
**“Yeah, yeah, I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Vaughn is trans. I can only imagine this has happened by now. I mean, from what we've seen, Rhys has a tendency to not think things through before saying them. Well, if you played him like I did. 
> 
> Please excuse any errors, I don't have an editor yet, and my autism makes grammar difficult sometimes. Also, excuse the formatting, I'm not used to Rich Text quite yet.


End file.
